


Finding a Way

by downpourcity



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downpourcity/pseuds/downpourcity
Summary: I thought I'd write something fluffy. Then it's back to August Rain. c:





	Finding a Way

Max awoke from a nightmare with a start, nearly falling from her bed. She looked around quickly, finding herself in the safety of her dorm room. Nightmares had rattled her small frame all night long. One of which was so inexplicably real that she had to make a reality check immediately. Did Chloe drive them off a cliff? Was there a storm?

The sound of a distant gunshot from within the deep folds of her mind made her jump backward abruptly as if she were being shot in the stomach. The memories began flooding back, her brain jerking around like waves in the ocean.

_“Fuck it, I’m dying for them. . . And you can’t stop me.”_

Max let out a raspy breath of air that she had kept contained within her chest. She got out of bed, shoving open her dorm door so hard that whatever was taped to her door fell to the floor.

A piece of paper with a hastily handwritten note lay on the floor, tear stained and coffee stained.

_Max! Chloe’s awake, she’s finally awake! I knocked for fifteen minutes, but you didn’t answer. I didn’t want to ask Skip or David for the keys to your room so I left this note instead. Now get your ass over to the hospital girl! Chloe’s been asking for you. – RA_

RA?

Max tilted her head to the side, wondering what strand of time she had ended up in or how she had managed to get there. Had she really driven off a cliff the night before?

The brunette grabbed her clothing together, throwing it on without even thinking. She had put her shirt on backwards, one of her socks was missing and her hair was an utter mess but she didn’t care. She put on her signature converse shoes and was out the door.

Something possessed her to run up to the hospital instead of asking for a ride. By the time she had made it she had broken free of the daze.

Her ankle gave out on her way through the doors, a small whimper coming from her _. Maybe she’d need to be checked into the hospital next._ She limped to the nurse’s counter, putting her hands on the surface of it to even herself out.

“How may I help you?” A male tending to the desk asked, looking up from his computer.

“I’m looking for a... Chloe Price? ” She asked, feeling weird asking for her. Was she in because of driving off a cliff? No, it couldn’t be that. Was she in the hospital for something worse? She couldn’t seem to wrap her head around it.

Before the nurse could even say anything, Joyce was all over her.  
  
“Max! It’s good to see you again. Rachel and I have been waiting for you to show up. How’d you get up here? Are you okay? How are you handling all of this? Can I get you anything?” She was talking at a million miles per second, obviously excited about her daughter waking up.

“Hey Joyce.” Max spoke somberly, smiling awkwardly at her. “I heard Chloe was asking for me?”

“Oh right! Yes.” Joyce nearly vibrated in excitement, grabbing Max by the hand. 

Upon closer examination, Joyce appeared to be more sleepless than normal. Maybe it was all of the long nights at the hospital that were getting to her. _Joyce was such a good mom._  

They reached her room and by that point Max's heart felt like it had moved up into her throat. She shook, her skin growing pale. _What condition would Chloe be in?_

“I’m so happy…” Joyce murmured before opening the door, "Look who I brought.” 

The door opened fully, revealing an almost blonde Chloe lying in bed with Rachel at her side. Rachel held her hand tightly as Max hobbled into the room.

Chloe looked up, smiling at Max. “Hi super-max! Long time no see.” Her voice was dry, parched, almost like the Sahara.

“Hi Chloe.” She waved, smiling at her and sitting on the opposite side of her. “It’s good to see you again.”

“I’m less whole-y this time.” Chloe said darkly, smirking now. “I can’t believe I was out for that long.”

“I can’t either.” Max felt sadness pang at her heart as she made the quick realization that Rachel was with Chloe in whatever timeline this was.

“I missed my girlfriend.” The punk sighed out, looking at her lap. "It was a hard six months." She whined jokingly, the time passage for her a blink of an eye.

“Oh did you?” Max moped, frowning, looking at Rachel.

“You make it sound like it was a bad thing that I missed you.” Chloe, cocked her head to the side. 

Rachel looked at Max with concern overwhelming her features, “Are you alright, Max?”

_Now she really felt **really** woozy. A good woozy. If there was even such a thing._

Chloe put her hand out, Max took is hesitantly. She squeezed it weakly. “I’m so thankful you did what you did.”

“Huh?” Max's leg nervously bobbed up and down in a repetitive motion.

“You know? Saving me in the bathroom like that?” Chloe shook her head. “Did you forget already? Or is it like a suppressed memory or something. I mean sure I got shot… but you went all doctor on me and  _compressed the area of impact_  or whatever they said. That was hella brave of you. _You really are a superhero_.”  
  
"Oh uh, no thanks necessary, citizen!" She laughed, a blush collecting on her cheeks.

“I was really scared I’d lose you both because of that dickwad, Nathan.” Chloe murmured breaking the silence again.  Nobody dared to make another comment. "Did he ever make it into his own comfy jail cell?"   
  
Rachel nodded, looking down at the hand she held. "They pinned my kidnapping and your attempted murder on him after a ton of forensics work..." She trailed off, obvious pain in her voice. "The case is still going on but his charges keep getting wracked up. The jury is eating him alive." 

"Good." Chloe's voice was hollow, a long sorrowful undertone bringing it down. "At least he won't be getting out for a long time."

Max let out a sigh of relief, feeling waves of uncertainty leaving her body. Her anxiety toned itself down, she'd accept this new reality. This was better than anything she could had dreamed of. 

Chloe kissed Max’s hand, smiling at her without a single care in the world.

_Maybe everything would be alright for once. She just had to have faith._


End file.
